


floating by

by thisisthenoid



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lazy story, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthenoid/pseuds/thisisthenoid
Summary: it's a lay in type of day, Woodie's quick to decide. he decides to make it Wilson's lay in day, too.
Relationships: Wilson/Woodie (Don't Starve)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	floating by

**Author's Note:**

> started: 4/2/2021  
> inspired by/written to: The Caretaker (stage 3) - internal bewildered world

he wakes up with an unexplainable start, his head blank and ears full of cotton. for once, he isn't rushing to catch up with the sunlight, nor does fear immediently seize his heart; instead, he's met with a neutral calmness that's entirely foreign to him. he has to wonder why; what could possibly be keeping him from fearing the world, when he feels a slight shift to his right, and remembers, _oh, yeah, Woodie's next to me_ , and suddenly the whole calmness thing makes a lot more sense.

it takes longer than he's used to, but soon, he carefully shimmy's from under the blankets, taking it slow and steady so he doesn't disturb Woodie. it takes effort, but he somehow manages it, successfully sitting on top of the blankets while Woodie remains in his snooze. a deep snooze, if he has to guess - every now and then, he chirps a snore, which is a light, fluttery thing that sounds more like it's coming from a kitten than a man. it's endearing, he thinks, his features warm as he watches Woodie sleep for a minute.

it doesn't take long before he's in, out, then back inside the tent, with a sewing machine under one arm and a Tam 'O' Shanter under the other. he sits criss-cross apple sauce on top of the blankets once more, the flaps slightly parted to allow a sliver of light to shine through, and he sets to work on repairing the garment. even with the disturbance he's sure he caused, Woodie remains dead in his sleep. 

he's well onto mending the forth hole when Woodie snorts, snapping him from his static filled mind. he inhales a big puff of breath and stretches his arms out underneath the blankets, and ever so slowly, he blinks his eyes open to blearily stare at the roof of the tent. he doesn't speak right away, instead keeping his eye locked on his task, giving Woodie all the time he needs to gain a lucid train of thought.

'Walsun.' Woodie murmurs after a time, voice heavy with sleep. he smiles, and tilts his head in Woodie's direction ever so slightly, still remaining focused on his work.

'good morning, Woodie.' he's halfway through the fifth hole ( _this thing has seen some days_ ) when he feels a hand tap his side. he blinks, then turns to look down at Woodie with his full attention, brows lazily raised in question. what he sees is the biggest, brightest, most happiest smile he's ever seen on Woodie's face, his white eyes crinkling with his blinding happiness. he blinks again, trying to understand what that could possibly mean, because Woodie has _never_ woken up looking like that before, when a sudden flare of concern wells up in his chest.

'Woodie? is something wrong?' because of _course_ he'd worry; who wakes up with the first feeling of the day being happiness? that was literally unheard of to him. _oh fuck he's dying isn't he_ , he feverishly thinks, about to bolt from the tent and retrieve bundles upon bundles of honey poultice's to try and mend whatever is wrong, but then Woodie speaks again, without an ounce of pain or fear in his sleep riddled voice, that makes him pause. 

'c'mere.' Woodie mumbles, lifting his arms above the blankets so they rest atop them. Woodie almost does a grabby hand motion up at him. _almost_. 'c'meeeere.' Woodie whines when he doesn't make a move. hesitantly, he casts his things aside and then _really_ looks at Woodie. _how,_ he seems to ask with his gaze alone, which only makes Woodie's grin somehow grow even wider, for whatever reason. 'put yer' hand here.' Woodie pats the side he isn't sitting on, and the confusion only grows at Woodie's motion, but he tilts his body toward Woodie and throws his arm over him regardless, until he's half sat, half leaned over Woodie, his long shadow cast against the tent wall. 'now I can finally reach ya proper, eh?' 

he keeps quiet, but there's something else shining in his eye now, even if the confusion and mild concern is heavier than ever. Woodie raises his hands until they're hovering by the sides of his head, and then, softly, tenderly, Woodie runs his fingers across his chin, up to the sides of his face, until his palms are cupping his cheeks. his eye is blown wide open now, pale features instantly turning deeper shades of crimson with every second, brows shot all the way to his hairline. as Woodie holds his face and looks up at him, his eyelids heavy and love unmistakable, a shaky grin of his own forms. 

'we-well, that's. this is certainly one way to greet someone in the morning.' Woodie rubs his thumbs across his cheek bones and under his good and bad eyes, until Woodie's sure his brain has been reduced to mush. with the dazed way he's looking back at him, Woodie thinks it worked.

their entire chests are warm. Woodie does nothing more than hold his face, and he does nothing more than lean over him with an expression full of love. 

'yer' must be tired from leanin' up there, eh.' it could have been seconds or minutes later when Woodie next speaks, time slipping away from them into a meaningless nothing. he huffs a soft laugh even as Woodie continues his affectionate strokes.

'hmm, wonder who's fault _that_ is.'

'maybe if you laid down here with me, you wouldn't be so tired ...?'

'are you saying we skip a day to lay in bed?'

'well it wouldn't hurt none, eh?' 

he considers it for all of five seconds before he's shuffling down, Woodie's hands slipping from his face to allow him space to move. 'you decided that fast?' he chuckles, his smile never dampening.

'I see no harm in it, either.' is his defence, as he snuggles himself into Woodie's side, one of Woodie's hands instantly finding a home within his tarnished hair. it's wire-y, has certainly seen better days, but Woodie doesn't care; he simply runs his fingers through it, his other arm wrapping around his back, and he hums in content, curling in to Woodie as naturally as a puzzle piece, one of his arms stretched out across his stomach while the other hovers close by his own nose. 

nothing more is said between the two as they nap the rest of the day away, remaining in each others hold. the Constant continues on without them, with not a single stir of any real violence or life changing events to be had. it's as if, for once, the Constant is allowing them a true moment of solitude.

and it's nice.

**Author's Note:**

> to say I haven't been creative for months is an understatement. it's really pissing me off because lately I can't do anything, but hey, I did this, so I guess it counts as something. maybe  
> my S/O gave me the idea to try and write stuff that's music inspired a while ago. I have a few jotted down, but they're all AU stuff - this is the one thing that isn't. also one of the two I've proof read to a readable degree, so I decided, fuck it, I'll post it! it's lazy, it ain't good, it was done in one sitting, but it's something  
> I hope y'all are keeping safe and doing well anyway!!! thank you for reading, and have a nice night!!!  
> here's a funny, fun fact - I posted this to Furaffinity first 😔🙏 I consider that a draft since I uploaded it so early. this is Wildly different to that version 3ghvdfshgv


End file.
